Just another Happy Day
by Lilmac45
Summary: A continuation of the 'Happy day' series of one shots. Works through just another day in the lives of our 4 girls. Mainly Faberry with g/p Rachel but has hints of Britana.


_Part 3 of the 'Happy Days 'series. _

_If anyone is interested in beta'ing or helping write things message me. But like I said I really like the characters and would love to see them blossom into a full story. _

_**Previously:**_

_**Once they were ready go they both took one final glance around the room, both sets of eyes landing on the unopened large box of condom thrown on the bed. Looking up at each other Quinn walked over picking up the box. "For later" she said giggling at Rachel putting the box safely in the bag. They headed to the basement hand in hand, waved good bye to their laughing parents who responded with a nod and wave, then headed to the car. **_

The car ride back to Britney's was quiet with the couple trading easy looks and small conversation. They both knew they would need to discuss how Monday was going to go but neither really wanted to get to in depth right now. Pulling up to the house, Rachel ran around the car to open Quinn's door, receiving a slow kiss for the effort.

"It's about damn time you two made it here, we've been waiting forever." Santana yelled from the open front door. "Not only did we have to clean up your mess, but we have to wait for you too" she mutters turning and walking back into the house followed closely by a giggling Britney.

"San leave them alone; you know we've made an even squishier mess, on that exact same counter plenty of times before. Let them have some fun, come on guys put your bags up stairs so we can go. I'm so excited to go to the sexy store with you guys." Britney claps excitement pouring off of her; she turns quickly grabbing Santana's hand pulling her out the door. Santana's pout instantly turns into a giggling smile.

"Come on Quinn let's put our stuff inside, so we can go. I really don't want to be on san's bad side all day." I grabbed her hand pulling her up the stairs. I stopped in front of the door where we slept last night, looking down at our joined hands. "So this is your stop, I'm going to put my stuff in the other guest room."

"Wait Rach, what do you mean the other guest room. Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?" Quinn looked almost sad when she finished.

"Of course I want to sleep curled up with you, I just didn't want to assume that, that's what you wanted. I know we're still a new couple. I never want to assume." I said while holding the door open for her to enter. "So we better hurry up, I don't want san…"

"Hurry the fuck up, you two. We need to go – I want to have time for cuddles with my wifey tonight." We heard yelled up the stairs. I grabbed both our bags sitting them on the bed, before turning around, grabbing Quinn's hand and leading her out the door.

Making it down stairs and out the door the four girls wordlessly hopped into Santana's car, Britney climbing in the backseat pulling Rachel in with her, looking over at her girlfriend with sheer panic on her face Quinn did nothing but chuckle and hop in the front.

"Brit what are you doing, why aren't you up front with me?" Santana asked pouting slightly in the rearview mirror.

"Don't pout silly, I want to get to know Rachel. If she's gonna date Quinnie I want to know all about her, and those beyond sexy noises we heard Quinn make last night." Britney bounced excitedly. Turning around Quinn gave Rachel a nod letting her know that she can say anything she wants to say, with that understood Rachel relaxed into the seat.

Looking between both girls Britney finally settled her gaze on Rachel "So Rachie, tell me about yourself. The only things I know is that you work at the school, you like to sing, you're in the same grade as us, and you can make Quinn make the sexiest of noises for a really, really long time. So what else?"

"Well I guess that's really all there is. I needed some extra money so I took the job as night janitor, it's not glamorous but it pays better than most part time jobs. I uh do like to sing and dance but it's not everything. I am in the same grade as you guys but I had enough credits to graduate at the end of sophomore year, so almost everything I've done since then has been for college credits."

"You're so full of shit, why are you still in this hell hole if you could be gone?" Santana's exasperated voice could be heard from the front seat. Looking up Rachel realized that they were still sitting in Britney's driveway, with both Quinn and Santana turned in their seats listening to the questions.

Meeting Quinn's gaze she blushed darkly, while Quinn just raised her eyebrow expecting an answer to Santana's question. "Well I would have left if I had somewhere comfortable to go, it's easier to work while taking care of my freshman requirements at McKinley, I can live with my dads, make some money, and get a decent education. So the way I look at it it's the best of all worlds. I've been accepted to a number of different colleges a majority of them wanted me to start a year early but I kinda wanted to just stick around and graduate here. I don't want to be a bigger freak by starting college at 15."

"Bigger freak, why would you be a bigger freak?" Britney asked. "I think being able leave early would be cool, but I don't think I could do it either, I would have to wait for San and Quinnie. " Britney explained lightly. "Hey San I thought you really wanted to get to the sexy shop? Why are we still in my driveway?"

Turning around in her seat Santana started the car driving off to the shop.

"So that explains you, now on to the real question, how did you get Quinn to make those sexy, sexy noises. I heard her and had to have San again, they were that sexy San really enjoyed them too if how big of a mess she had between her legs was anything."

Glancing up at Santana smirking "So San I affected you that much huh?" Santana gripped the steering wheel tightly, maintaining her frosty glare focusing out the windshield. Meeting Rachel's eyes "well I guess to answer your question Brit, Rachel did everything right. That's how she made me make those noises, she was gentle yet firm." Looking down blushing.

Rachel decided it was time to put her input into the question; Quinn looked up staring into Rachel's eyes "It was amazing, I have to admit it was my first time but I don't think I've ever felt that…secure with myself, I've never felt so comfortable in my own skin before." Britney glanced between the two realizing that the girls were no longer with her. "It was really amazing, you were amazing. Now that I know that it was your first time too, it really was perfect." Continuing the staring contest, Rachel leaned forward as far as her seat belt would allow cupping Quinn's jaw gently rubbing her thumb over her bottom lip, pursing her lips Quinn kissed the digit slowly dragging it between her lips biting at it. Releasing the finger, Quinn realized that the car was parked and neither Brit nor Santana were in the car or anywhere in sight. Unbuckling her belt she climbed into the back seat attempting to straddle Rachel.

"You know I completely agree, last night was amazing. Then this morning wow. The things you do to my body it's so tough to control myself around you." Realizing what she was doing to Rachel by the slight bulge she could feel against her inner thigh she ground her hips down farther instead of feeling what she desperately wanted to feel she felt the rough texture of the seatbelt. Noticing what Quinn was doing Rachel quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning back further in her seat so her torso and legs were extended further to give Quinn better access to grind against her hardening member.

"God Quinn, do you know what you're doing to me?" reaching her hand down she started to slowly massage the front of the shorts Quinn had borrowed from her. Quinn grabbed her hand, dragging it up into the loose fitting shorts through the leg hole, where Rachel can feel the moisture collecting on the girls' underwear continued her massage over the flimsy panties. Releasing her wrist Quinn started to drag her hands up around Rachel's neck where she pulled her into her a passionate kiss. Lips and tongues dueled, before Quinn had to pull back to take let out a deep guttural moan. Rachel continued to massage while Quinn started to grind her dripping sex again Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, shit that feels so good. Please keep doing that, please."

Leaning over taking Quinn's ear lobe between her teeth "don't worry; I have no intention of stopping. I've wanted to hear those sexy noises you make ever since Brit started talking about them." Stopping her massaging temporarily she pushed aside the panties she ran her fingers through the dripping folds, stopping her roaming abruptly on the hard clit, she continued her rubbing slightly harder and quicker than before. Quinn's body picking up on the direct contact started bucking faster.

Moving her hands up into from Rachel's neck to her hair, pulling the fine hairs on the nape of her neck. Rachel's other hand snuck down, unzipping her own pants to help relieve the intense pressure she was feeling in the form fitting jeans, she pulled out her hard member slowly stroking it while continuing her rough assault on Quinn's clit. With the intense feeling of her own hand, her hips jerked up on their own accord temporarily bringing Quinn's attention from the incredible feeling within her pants to see what made Rachel was doing, noticing the quick strokes of both of Rachel's hands. Quinn's hand automatically reached down to stop both of Rachel's hands. She leaned over the front seat grabbing her purse quickly, dumping its contents onto the seat next to them grabbing what she was looking for. Leaning back she grabbed Rachel's neck pulling her into a bruising kiss, while the kiss continued she maneuvered her hips to slip her shorts down off her legs while opening the condom and sliding it down Rachel's erection.

Pulling back attempting to look down, noticing what Quinn had in her hand "Quinn what are you doing, I don't want to hurt you. You said you were really sore earlier, I'm more than ok with continuing with what we were doing."

Gripping Rachel's member tightly she lifted up hovering over it "Rachel I want this, listening to you tell Britney how amazing everything was, really hit me. I was so wet listening to you. Can you feel it, I'm practically dripping onto you." With hearing Quinn's sultry tone Rachel subconsciously jerked her hips spearing Quinn quickly. "Oh fuck Rach"

Quickly opening her eyes she realized what she did, attempting to pull Quinn back "Shit Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I couldn't control myself…my hips…they just went I'm so sorry did it hurt you?" attempting to read Quinn's facial expressions she looked down .

Quinn sank down with Rachel still inside her feeling the member inside her start to partially soften "Shit, Rachel look at me, it's ok" pulling her chin up to look into her eyes "really it's ok you didn't hurt me, I was just startled.. You didn't hurt me. Relax…God you feel amazing." She started canting her hips sliding on and off the growing erection. Rachel reached down with one of her hands grabbing onto Quinn's hip attempting to manipulate the placement to hit Quinn's sweet spot, while the other hand started making slow circles on her clit.

"Quinn you are so gorgeous right now, riding me…squeezing me so deliciously. Baby look at me, I need to see you when you cum around me, I need to look into those beautiful hazel eyes to push me over the edge."

Looking up Quinn could see everything in Rachel's eyes; she could feel her insides start to contract. Rachel adjusted herself once she felt Quinn start to slow and falter, she started to quickly push in and out of her attempting to draw out Quinn's orgasm. She felt the contractions intensify know Quinn was on edge.

"Oh god Rachel right there, please don't stop I'm so close…don't stop…Fuck!" she threw her head back in bliss while feeling Rachel start to twitch inside her. Knowing she was close to orgasm, she stopped rubbing her clit grabbing onto Quinn's hips forcefully while thrusting deeper into the girl above her. "Rach keep going, I want to feel you fill up that condom. God you're so deep…I'm gonna feel you for the rest of the day." Hearing Quinn, brought out something within her, she pushed maneuvering Quinn onto the seat next to her while twisting with the athlete's body to maintain constant contact. She pushed up harder into Quinn, feeling the fluids leaking out onto boxers. "Fuck Rach…God baby...I'm gonna cum again, don't stop." With a few more hard thrust Rachel felt Quinn convulse under her again.

"That's it baby, let go. I gonna fill that condom up but I need to feel you squeeze me again. God you feel so amazing. Nothing compares to this." Feeling Quinn's walls contract around her while arching into her, she thrust in hard one last time finally letting loose, filling the condom. Rachel's penis and balls twitched from excessive sensitivity leaning down she rested her forehead on Quinn's shoulder attempting to stabilize her breathing. "Fuck Quinn…That was even more intense than this morning." Feeling her member soften she pulled out feeling the cold dampness against her skin, as she pulled out pulling off the slightly filled condom, as it dripped out the tip. "Shit, I think we have a problem."

"What? I can't feel my legs, so I really don't see a problem."

"No baby look, I think its leaking." Holding the condom up slightly to show Quinn. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have flipped us like that, I was to rough."

Reaching over she pushed on the tip of the latex tube watching the drip hasten under the pressure "Shit. Baby it's not your fault, it felt so good when you did it. Just remember for me, that no matter what it takes two and never once did you force me to do anything I didn't want, in fact it's the opposite I'm the one that started everything…God I can't wait to get on the pill." She reached over tearing Rachel's attention away from the condom, slowly kissing her lips. "Really baby relax, what's done is done. Why don't we get cleaned up and go into the shop. I'm surprised Britney and Santana haven't come out yet."

"Ok…Let's get cleaned up. What do I do with this?" she asked pointing at the condom.

"I don't know, throw it out the window."

After tossing the condom, they each got dressed before stepping out of the car. Once Rachel reached Quinn's side she wrapped her arm around her girl's waist, pulling her in kissing her temple. They walked inside the shop surveying the area for their friends, they see a really excited Britney jumping up and down squealing with a smirking Santana standing just next to her. Walking over both girls immediately stop dead in their tracks looking at the incredibly large phallus with harness that Santana was wearing.

Turning around looking over at the late arrivals, Santana's smirk widened "It's about damn time you guys joined us, where have you been?" both girls looked down guiltily. "No fucking way… You guys better not have done what I think you did" with neither girl meeting her eyes her fears were confirmed. "Fuck are you serious? There better not be a mess… I swear to god Fabray you get your cherry popped and now you're a damn sex fiend…Berry this is all your fault…What did you do to her?"

Looking up Rachel attempted to quell her embarrassment "San you do realize that you're calling me a sex fiend while wearing a strap-on _in_ a sex shop, isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"San leave them alone, let Quinnie have some fun. She's enjoying having sexy times with Rachie. Leave them alone or no sexy times for you!" Britney huffed out.

All three girls looked over at Britney's outburst. "But babe, Quinn knows I'm only messing around with her. I'm kinda proud she's finally having fun. Come on babe." Santana scowled at the other two for their help with her girlfriend.

"Yeah Brit San's right, we know she's only messing around, it's ok."

Quinn grabbed a hold of Brit's hand squeezing gently "It's ok Brit, I know San remember, that's how she shows she loves me. She has to pick on us. We don't mind really we kinda got the last laugh on this one anyway, we totally made a mess in her car." Quinn stated smirking over at the Latina.

Britney jumped up and down clapping "Us too…We made a mess there yesterday…So it's totally cool. Isn't it totally comfy back there? San loves riding me back there it's amazing"

Chuckling looking over at Quinn, Rachel replied "I have to agree definitely amazing…I think Quinn and San have a lot in common"

"Really Fabray I never would have thought you had it in you" Santana smirked grabbing Quinn while walking away. Britney and Rachel quickly following after their girls. "So let's get you guys some toys, since your adventuring outside the bedroom already lets spice some things up…So what do you say, Quinnie let's get you a strap-on so Rachel can ride you."

Browsing through the strap-on section, Rachel visibly blanched at the size of the dildo Santana held up to Quinn "What do you think blondie, think your girl can take it?" Santana asked glancing over at Rachel. "Relax Rach if it's too big we can find something smaller for you, no need to panic."

"Ahh thanks San I don't think we're ready for that type of thing yet" Quinn said looking over at her panicked girlfriend, grabbing Santana's hand walking out of the section. The other two dutifully followed behind.

"Ok guys. I think Brit and I are good, what do you think Brit you good? Do you want anything else besides this strap- on here?"

"I'm good… Let's go home."

The four paid for their purchase heading out to the car.

"Jesus Quinn... You couldn't have aired this thing out when you were done? It reeks in here."

"Look Sanny someone had sexy times next to your car…there's a uses rubber over here"

"Eww gross Brit, don't touch it…Who knows what kind of diseases that thing could have."

Hopping in the backseat with Rachel again, Brit got comfy. "Look san someone had sexy times in the backseat too."

"Yah Brit we already figured that out, these two horn dogs here had sex remember."

"No san look it's a condom wrapper…That's what I mean someone had penis sexy times." Looking down at the wrapper with a sullen look on her face. "San did you cheat?" she whispered.

"What Brit?" she asked still laughing about Quinn and Rachel's red faces.

"Did you cheat?" she whispered again. By this point all the occupants were looking over at Santana.

"What? Why would you think that...No I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat. You know you're my everything." Santana said with a mix of hurt and panic on her face.

"So if you didn't cheat, and we are all girls why is there a condom wrapper on your back seat?"

"I don't know Brit, maybe it got stuck on something from the sex shop or something, was it there before we went in?" Santana smiled at Brit shrugging her shoulders

"I don't think so. I would have seen it I think." Britney smiled back shrugging with Santana.

Rachel caught Quinn's eyes, winking at the blonde.

The girls headed back to Britney's to continue their day. The conversations ran long and loud with each girl loving the lazy day. They cooked dinner together, just hangin out watching movies, being comfortable just being with their significant others.

"So what are you guys doing this coming week?" Rachel asked just barely lifting her head from the pillow her and Quinn were sharing.

"I guess we're doing the same thing were doing now. I mean Brit's parents won't be home, so we're just going to play house some more." Santana said running her fingers through Britney's hair.

"I agree with San – I so love playing house, I get to play the happy house wife, she comes home from a hard days school to me cooking her dinner in just my apron. I can't wait to get old and do this for real. What do you think san, can we do this when we're old, I mean just like this just not playing?" Santana smiled down at her continuing to play with her hair.

"Yeah, I think we should. I would love to be able to come home to you after a hard day's work." She leaned down kissing Britney gently. "What about you two, what's on the agenda for the week?" looking over she smirked lightly watching the other stare at each other. "Well I mean besides that – God you two are like fucking rabbits, you're even worse than us and we've been together forever. Fuck what are you guys going to do about school, I mean you just started dating like what yesterday. Shit you guys work fucking fast – damn berry I never thought this prude would ever give it up…"

Throwing a pillow at san, Quinn glared semi menacingly at her "I don't know what we're doing. I have no intention of hiding, it's not like I need. What about you I know we haven't discussed this, but I would love to be out…if it's ok with you." Rachel rambled.

Laughing lightly Quinn leaned over pecking her lips "Its fine by me baby, It doesn't matter. We can be out if you want if you're ready." Rachel reached over grabbing her neck pulling her lips to her roughly, taking the kiss to another level immediately. Once she felt Quinn's tongue slip into her mouth she moved her hands down her back pulling her over on top of her resting one hand on the flat of her back, while the other ventured down to her ass massaging gently.

"Really fucking rabbits…Come on brit let go upstairs leave these fuckers." Quinn stopped the kiss in time to catch Santana's eye, mouthing the words thank you, she turned back down to the girl below her.

"So now what?" she smirked down at Rachel.

"Well we could continue where this was headed here or we could head upstairs to bed and continue there."

Standing up quickly Quinn held onto Rachel holding her in her arms, once Rachel's feet touched the floor she slid her hands down behind Quinn's thighs picking her up with Quinn wrapping her legs around her waist with her arms around Rachel's neck snuggling into her body, gently sucking on her neck. Rachel took a few steps faltering slightly once she hit the stairs she released one of her hands from Quinn's thighs to grab the banister. The gentle stumble forced Quinn to grip her legs tighter around her waist, unintentionally grinding her core against Rachel's throbbing member, with a deep guttural moan, Quinn ground down again to get the friction she was craving.

"Quinn if you keep that up…I…I'm gonna drop you." Turning her head to get Quinn's attention the look she received made her realize they were never going to make it to the bedroom. She released the banister leaning forward slightly sitting Quinn down on the stairs. "I guess this is going to have to do."

"Mmmmm…I guess so…Rach please kiss me." Moving her arms down to grip Rachel's neck roughly she pulled their lips together into a bruising kiss. Once their tongues met, she released her neck moving her hands down to the bulge that was slowly grinding into her, she unzipped Rachel's pants grasping a hold of the engorged meat, slowly pumping it while pushing the kiss to another level of passion. "Fuck Rach…you are so hard…"

Rachel's hip started to slowly pump into to awaiting hand. Reaching her hand down going straight into Quinn's shorts running her fingers through Quinn's folds "and you are incredible wet…What do you suppose we should do about this?" circling her clit with a vengeance, Quinn was helpless to the sensations, she leant her head back releasing a loud moan biting her lip in an attempt to stiffen the louder moans that are attempting to escape. With her head thrown back Rachel took advantage of the open invitation to assault her neck, nipping and biting up the lean pale column till she was met with Quinn's kiss swollen lips, taking the bottom between her teeth she gently sucked listening to Quinn whimper.

"Rachel… Tell me you have a condom in your pocket…please…I need this…I need you" letting go, she gripped the back of Rachel's legs shifting her up so her member was at bobbing in front of her. Smirking up at the lust filled look she was receiving, she stuck her tongue out brushing it against the angry red head, making a show of savoring in the offered precum. She pushed the head between her lips, sucking gently while flipping her tongue leisurely against the tip, push down on the eagerly awaiting cock she started to bob her head sucking harshly. With the next bob down she reached around into Rachel's back pocket for the foil wrapper she saw Rachel put there earlier, pulling it out bringing it into Rachel's line of sight. She let go of the twitching meat.

"Quinn…If we do this now, I'm not going to last…I am so close to cumming." She said while reaching down to continue the friction on her member. "Baby I need to cum…" Grabbing her ass bringing the tip back to her lips pushing down, while starting a rhythm with Rachel's hips pumping into her mouth, understanding what she is being allowed to do she started pumping her hips faster. Feeling her release coming she tried to pull back but Quinn just gripped tighter. "Fuck Quinn… Fuck… I have to pull out I'm going to cum." With Quinn's grip only tightening. She allowed the intense feeling of her orgasm to wash over her finally releasing her load into Quinn's warm awaiting mouth. Shaking from holding herself up she slowly relaxed shifting down into Quinn's arms onto her lap "Shit…Baby…Why didn't you let me pull out…you didn't have to do that."

Looking up into Rachel's big brown eyes "Well contrary to popular belief I enjoyed that…what's the difference from you eating me out drinking everything I have to offer to what I just did?"

"Well I guess your right…I guess I just feel weird about practically fucking your face."

"It's ok Rach…I swear…I'm the one who was moving your hips…Trust me it was more than ok." While maintaining eye contact she brought her hand down unzipping her shorts sliding them down as far as she could with Rachel still sitting on her lap. Taking the hint Rachel got up kneeling on the step between Quinn's legs, bringing her shorts down the rest of the way. Leaning forward she drug her tongue through the drenched folds in front of her.

Pulling back slightly to catch Quinn's eyes. "Baby what do you want?" she leaned in licking up her slit again, pulling up she brought her lips to Quinn's slowly brushing her already engorged penis against Quinn's tender unhooded clit. "What do you want? This" she thrust gently into her opening feeling the moist heat engulfing her "or my tongue. I need you to tell me."

Opening her eyes she reached back gripping Rachel's hips forcing her forward slamming her cocking deep within her. Unsure as to what to do, she started thrusting. Realizing what she was doing she pulled back, slowly pulling out "Rach what are you doing…I want you in me… Please."

Grabbing the condom that was on the step just next to her she tore it open, quickly rolling it on herself. Looking down at Quinn thrusting completely forward again she mumbled "Condom".

"Shit…I'm so full…" rolling her hips to meet Rachel's slow steady thrusts. "Sorry…I almost forgot again…I can't wait for the pill…" moaning as the pace was quickened slightly.

"God Quinn…You feel amazing." Bringing her lips down to Quinn's, she languidly kissed her dragging her tongue across Quinn's plump bottom lip feeling Quinn open her lips she slipped her tongue in tangling them together, while increasing her thrusts grinding her pelvic bone down against Quinn's swollen sensitive clit. With every deep thrust she could feel Quinn's walls start to flutter, tightening around her shaft.

Wrapping her legs around Rachel's hips, to change the angle of Rachel's steady thrusts while increasing the pace of her rising hips, she threw her head back keening out "I'm so close…please finish me…so close" Rachel pushed her hand down between increasing the pressure on her clit, rubbing in tight hard circles. "Fuck Rach right there…I can feel it"

Rachel's pace faltered as Quinn's walls tightened around her "Fuck Quinn…So tight" with one final deep hard thrust, Quinn gripped onto her ass holding her in place as she climaxed, her walls massaging Rachel pushing her over the edge. "Oh shit, god…Fuck" holding each other tight they slowly road out their orgasms, catching their breath. "You are so beautiful." She stated while leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

"God Rach…and you are amazing..." chuckling lightly "we have to get up; my ass is starting to go numb."

Pulling out Rachel stood upright feeling the ache in her back and legs. "My whole body aches" she leaned back stretching her back before pulling off the condom and yanking her pants up, kneeling back down putting one arm under Quinn's legs and the other behind her back lift her up in her arms.

With a quiet squeak she threw her arms around Rachel, nuzzling into her damp neck placing light kisses along the way. Rachel carefully ventured up the stairs into the room placing Quinn down softly onto the bed. "Baby you have completely worn me out…Thank you for putting me to bed". Leaning down Rachel pecked her lips pulling back looking around "what are you looking for?"

Holding up the used condom "somewhere to put this, a trash can or something" she continued to look around the room frowning when she didn't see anything. Kissing Quinn once more "I'm going to head to the bathroom to toss this"

Leaning up on her elbows she winked over at Rachel "Hurry back"

Turning back around she smirked "God you are sexy as hell, I'll be right back."

Walking out the door towards the bathroom, just as she reached for the door handle it swung open startling her. "Jesus you two are louder than fuck. I figured you would have been passed out down stairs."

"Sorry San, didn't mean to keep you up."

Santana bellowed out a laugh "Are you kidding."

"What?"

"You didn't keep us up at all, we left you to go do the same thing. So what happen she pass out?" Santana asked pointing to the door behind them.

"No she's waiting for me to use the bathroom. So excuse me" walking past Santana

"Wait…Rach hold up you dropped this?" leaning down picking up the used condom "Fuck what the hell is this – Why the fuck do you have a condom…Shit and its fucking wet…What the Fuck?" She yelled.

Quinn opened the bedroom door once she heard the yelling, looking over at Rachel's face she knew something was wrong. She noticed what Santana was holding, grimacing she walked over to her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her waist, reaching over with her other arm she grabbed the condom from Santana's hand. "San relax please. This isn't that bad."

"What do you mean it's not that bad, I was just holding a fucking used condom in my hand. A used fucking condom …What the fuck"

"San seriously, fucking relax."

"No explain, now"

Looking up into Quinn's eyes, she shrugged letting her know that it was up to her if she wanted to tell Santana. Turning around Quinn walked into the bathroom throwing the condom in the toilet flushing it, before turning around grabbing Rachel's hand walking past Santana towards the bedroom looking over her shoulder. "Are you coming San?"

"Yah, yah I'm coming. I want an explanation."

Quinn pulled Rachel to the bed, before sitting on her lap pulling the girls arms around her. Santana walked over to the desk chair on the corner throwing herself down. "Good now that we're all comfortable. Explain"

Kissing Quinn's shoulder while gripping her tighter. She looked over at Santana's expectant gaze. "So the simple answer to your question is that I have a penis." She mumbled out while Quinn grabbed her hand handling it tightly staring over at san.

"What? What did you say?"

"She said she has a penis." Quinn said with her patented eye brow raise.

Santana's jaw worked open and closed with a contemplative look on her face. "Wait – you're serious? She…Rachel has a penis…Like a functioning dick between her legs?"

"Yup" both girls said at the same time, relaxing slightly at the lack of aggression.

"Damn. So I'm guessing…Wow…I really don't know what to say to that." She looked back over at them again. Noticing how Rachel kept her face buried in Quinn's neck not meeting her eyes. "Rach" she looked up hearing her name spoken so softly meeting her gaze. "It ok you know…As long as you keep making my girl Q here happy it's all good…Whatever your working with must be working if what I heard earlier is anything." She chuckled lowly "so that completely explains the freak out with the strap-ons earlier, damn I'm kinda jealous Brit and I have to buy our accessories." Getting up she chuckled again before turning meeting Rachel's eyes "don't worry your secrets safe with me, I won't tell anyone."

Quinn hopped off Rachel's lap wrapping the other girl in her arms "Thanks San, this means a lot…I really like her…I know it's only been like two days but she is amazing…and god the things she does to my body" she whispered quietly.

Gripping Quinn tighter she leaned in "I'm glad Quinn, you deserve to be happy and if she makes you happy that's all that matters." She squeezed her shoulder before releasing her walking towards the door. "Well good night guys, I'm heading to bed. Brit's probably wondering what happened." With one final look she walked out the door.

"Well that didn't go nearly as bad as I thought it would." Rachel finally said pulling Quinn down into bed with her, holding her close to her chest.

"Not at all…she won't tell anyone we don't have to worry." Leaning back placing a kiss to her lips. "It could have been a whole lot worse, she could have caught us on the steps while you were buried deep inside me."

Pushing her head down leaning against Quinn's shoulder "don't start with that kind of talk, your gonna make me hard again, and I don't think I can handle it right now."

Tapping her lips "it's alright Rach, we can just cuddle and sleep the rest of the night away." Burrowing into Rachel's chest with her hands rest comfortably under her shirt she closed her eyes allowing herself to tumble into sleep. Noticing the girl in her arms was already asleep Rachel reached down grabbing the comforter pulling it up over them both. Laying back into Quinn's warmth she thought about the last two days and how absolutely wonderful they have been. She never thought she would find someone that accepted her for just being her, let alone find a girlfriend and a friend both of which have accepted her fully. Looking down at the girl in her arms, her thoughts drifted to the amazing sex that they have had, with that thought alone she realized that she would do anything for the girl in her arms, it's a strange feeling after only truly knowing someone for days but know that no matter what happens she would do anything to keep this girl in her life. She kissed Quinn on the forehead one last time before succumbing to the exhaustion within her body.

_So that's it for this one. Its getting really late on the east coast and I am completely exhausted, so really any mistakes are all mine I should know better than to attempt to write at 2am. But since it's the only free quiet time I had and I really wanted to write I did it. The offers still out there if anyone wants to help me turn this into a full fic, I am still open for assistance. So for the next shot – I'm not sure if I want to turn this into a pregnancy fic or just keep it as a smut fic. I'm not really big with drama so yah that it really. Until next time have a happy new year. _

_Jen_


End file.
